LET ME FALLviñeta
by Vii Black
Summary: Summary: ¿Quién dijo que ser padre es una tarea facil cuando eres Vampiro?


**_LET ME FALL_**

**EDWARD POV**

**

* * *

**

¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta ese punto? No lo entendía y tampoco pretendía hacerlo. Bella decía que me estaba comportando como un completo idiota, pero no podía evitar mi instinto de protegerla.

"Edward ella sabe lo que quiere. Lo ama" Su madre siempre argumentaba algo a su favor.

Sus últimas palabras en la semana habían sido "No te me acerques". Por ese mismo motivo permanecía en su habitación sin una orden explicita de mi parte, solo por el mero capricho de contradecirme.

"Tienes que hablar con tu hija" Carlisle siempre opinaba que debía ser más _tolerante_ con Renesmee, y yo estaba seguro de ser el mejor padre vampiro que la historia conociera.

La amaba. Era mi hija, ¿Cómo no lo haría?

Nessie tenía 8 años pero aparentaba unos 20, y eso nunca me había hecho ilusión. Sabía que cuando creciera tendría otros intereses, que _la comidita_ y sus _barbies_ no serían suficientes para ella. ¡Pero qué rápido había crecido! Y ni en otros 100 años iba a estar preparado para enfrentar ser un padre.

Yo sabía que ahora ya era una mujer, y una mujer hermosa, cuyos ojos chocolate eran la perdición de más de uno. Pero sobre todo de uno. Jacob Black. También sabía que estaba imprimado de ella, pero tampoco había previsto que ella lo estuviera de el.

Aunque sabía de sobra que era _el mejor partido_ para mi hija, que había sido su hermano, su amigo y su consejero. Y que ahora ella lo necesitaba como algo más, más parte de su ser. Y no me gustaban nada los pensamientos de mi hija, cuando ese lobo aparecía por la casa.

"No seas grosero papá"- Eran sus comentarios habituales, cada vez que Jacob irrumpía en la casa, me era inevitable no dejar escapar un gruñido, o mirarlo con ojos asesinos. Después de todo. Se estaba llevando lo que más quería. Mi hija. Mi Nessie.

-Anda, ve- me sonrió mi esposa con esa perfecta sonrisa suya, y los ojos tan abiertos como era su costumbre cuando esperaba que entrara en razón.

Tenía que admitir que me estaba pasando con mi niña, pero ni Nessie ni Bella entendían que yo la seguía viendo de ese modo.

Recordaba sus manitas tibias y delicadas debajo de las mías, cuando empezaba a distinguir un Do de un Fa, y un SiB de un #La. Sus deditos brincaban por todas las teclas y hacían acordes sin proponérselo.

Cuando tenía aparentemente 8 años sabía tocar _River Flowers In You_ y yo sentía el pecho saltar de felicidad. Respiré

Ahora la veía en aquel columpio improvisado detrás de la cabaña. Una simple tabla de madera atada a un árbol. Me había llevado una semana hacerla, por que no era precisamente hábil en aquel asunto. Y mi niña pasaba horas mirándome enlazar las cuerdas, para que no se hiciera daño.

-¿Sabes papá? Me encanta este columpio-decía entre risas cuando sus piernas se elevaban del suelo e intentaban tocar el cielo.

Entonces tenía 15 años humanos, y ni las cucharas de la vajilla de Esme le servían de entretenimiento para evitar querer ir a una disco.

Había crecido y demasiado rápido para mi gusto. No tenía idea que los padres humanos aunque no experimentaran ese crecimiento potencial en sus hijos, padecían el mismo mal.

Y recordaba a Elizabeth diciendo

-Un día estabas en mis brazos y ahora eres todo un hombre- vagos vestigios de mi vida humana, y de mi madre de ojos verdes.

Ahora la entendía, yo sentía exactamente lo mismo por mi niña. ¿Cómo era que la estaba perdiendo?. La amaba, y la amaba demasiado como para dejar que me odiara y me creyera un monstruo.

-Edward-susurró Bella cerca de mi oreja- Ve-dijo mientras me acariciaba el brazo con su mano fría.

Había dejado mis recuerdos vagar por mi mente y sabía que mi esposa lo entendía. Así como comprendía que tenía razón.

Me levanté del sillón y me moví delicadamente escaleras arriba.

Sus sollozos eran prominentes y estaba seguro que estaba tendida en la cama con la almohada cubriéndose el rostro. ¡Que decir de su mente! Era un hervidero de ofensas. Claro, dirigidas al dictador de su padre.

Toqué

-Solo dejame ¿quieres?-gritaron del interior de la recamara. Y entré contra lo que me pedía.

Se puso de pie enseguida y se movió lo más lejos de mi que le permitían las cuatro paredes.

-Hija, tenemos que hablar-intenté suavizarla y hacer que me quisiera oír.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ya lo has dicho todo tú "Vas a quedarte encerrada toda la eternidad si insistes en verlo"- E imitó perfectamente mi tono de voz.

Me pregunté si Charlie habría hecho lo mismo cuando Bella me perdonó aquella ocasión, y al pobre no le quedaba más remedio que soportarme en casa.

-Lo siento Nessie-le dije caminando hacía ella-No he sabido ser un buen padre y estoy aquí por que quiero escucharte-

-Ya lo has hecho- entendía claramente que se refería a que oía sus pensamientos.

-He intentado dejar el chisme-dijo pretendiendo hacerla sonreír. Y lo logré-Si me dices lo que sientes, tal vez yo…- no quería decirlo pero era la única manera de recuperar a mi pequeña-… pueda ser más… accesible- terminé por fin

-¿Estás seguro que deseas oírlo?-me preguntó con una ceja levantada y las manos firmemente apretadas sobre el pecho- me recordaba tanto a Bella

-Lo estoy- y mi hija colocó una de sus manos aún las sentía tibias a pesar del tiempo.

"Me siento encadenada, no puedo gritar, no puedo correr. Yo sigo siendo humana. Solo… Solo Dejame elevarme, déjame caer, déjame respirar papá. Quiero por una vez en la vida sentir que pierdo el control. Dejame romperme, avanzar despacio si es lo que deseo. Por que se que me voy a levantar de nuevo, solo si me dejas… caer"

Los ojos chocolate que amaba se llenaron de lágrimas cuando terminó de mostrarme lo que pensaba.

-No me haría daño-susurró

-¿Tu lo amas?-pregunté tocando su rostro y limpiando sus mejillas

Ella asintió y cuando me miró noté la diferencia. Sus bucles cobrizos seguían ahí, sus hermosos ojos y su perfecto rostro. Seguía siendo mi hija, mi Nessie, algo había cambiado, ya no era una niña. Pero yo seguiría siendo su padre.

La abracé. Y sus brazos me rodearon "Te amo cariño. Lo siento" "Te dejaré caer, pero recuerda que yo estaré aquí para levantarte" Y mi hija me sonrió.

* * *

Ahhaa priimer Viiñeta Q me trauma con Edward xP ya teniia la iidea y espero les guste en honor al cumpleños del vampiiro perfecto y por el diia del padre. Perdonen la hora andaba festejando xP. Espero sus comentariiOs !

Sountrack.- Let Me Fall.-Alexz Johnson

Cualqiier cosiita .me/ViiBlackWayland

Reviiews? ñ.ñ


End file.
